A Wild West Love Story
by Whackedgourd
Summary: So, I got to watching old cartoons on youtube again. This story features a kidnapping, a rescue, an adventure that mirrors old western romance. and an old goat. You'll have to wait for the goat, he won't show for a while. Focusses on Cowlarado and Elizabeth Cowthers, my O.C. The whole United States of the wild west are part of the Mesa. So it's also an A.U. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote the caveman version of this when I was very young and just started on reading my mom's romance novels. There is fluff, a mary sue who hopefully isn't too bad, and horribly written battle scenes. I revamped this for fun and the fact that before ninja turtles and Biker Mice, this was my get up early cartoon.

Cowtown on the Mesa. Late summer in the year eighteen seventy three.

"So, like I was sayin' before the mayor interrupted, over in Cowhio, there's a competition for singers. The winner gets a record made. I could be famous." Cowlarado was saying as Moo wrote out some reports.

"You know, Kid, you gotta get there and you gotta win first. Don't go banking on something you haven't got in the first place. Code of the West says; don't put all your eggs in one basket and don't count 'em before they hatch." Moo said sagely, as Cowlarado arched an eye ridge at him sceptically. "I do not make these up, Kid." Moo said with a long suffering sigh.

"Yeah, sure Moo. So, can we go?" Cowlarado asked excitedly.

"Wait, we? I have to stay and take care of Cowtown, and I need Dakota here as my deputy. You didn't sign us all up, did you?" Moo asked, instantly suspicious.

"I want a competition, not an easy win. You and Dakota can't sing or play an instrument to save your lives." Cowlarado said, and shuddered. The memory of the last time Dakota had tried singing made him mock sob. "An' there's no way I'm letting you up on stage. Mr. Deer in the head lamps." Cowlarado chuckled, Moo had a tendency to freeze when put on stage, especially in front of people he didn't know for more than five years.

"So you want us to go, just to cheer you on, and cheer you up if you lose?" Moo asked with a slight grin.

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much it, having my friends there to cheer me on would be great." Cowlarado said hopefully.

"It's a two day trip riding." Moo pointed out.

"That's why we'll take the train." Cowlarado said with a grin.

"We'll be gone a few days." Moo added.

"Two weeks, tops." Cowlarado guessed.

"I'll need to put someone trustworthy in charge." said Moo, leaning back in his chair.

"J.R. and Buffalo Bull already said they'd help out." said Cowlarado, holding out some papers for Moo to read.

"Miss Lily and Miss Kate will need to be told." Moo said, Cowlarado nodded,

"Miss Lily already said we could use her train luggage if we needed it." he said.

"Someone'll have to tell Dakota." Moo said as he put the papers in his filing cabinet.

"He's looking forward to it." said Cowlarados'' he chuckled, he could feel Moos' resolve thinning.

"You think of everything?" Moo asked wryly.

"Pretty much." Cowlarado said after a moment of thought.

"One last thing." Moo began with a grin at how Cowlarado practically vibrated with excitement.

"What's that?" Cowlarado asked blankly, for someone well into his twenties, he could still pull off the adorably dumb calf look quite well.

"You packed?" Moo asked after letting Cowlarado squirm a little. He only regretted it a little bit. Aside from Cody, Cowlarado was everyone's calf brother.

Cowlarado's whoop of joy could be heard over the player piano in the Tumbleweed.

A week and one competition later.

"I still think the contest was fixed." Cowlarado muttered over his drink in the hotels' dining room. "Whoever heard of Hound Dog George anyway? This was supposed to be an amateur contest." He kept muttering as Moo and Dakota shook their heads and finished their drinks. Cowtown was a dry town, Cowhio was full of bootlegger's and moonshine mixers. Usually they kept away from anything suspicious, but they were on a holiday, and it seemed like Cowlarado needed something to take his mind off coming in third place to a rabbit and a hound dog. A hangover was just the thing.

As Moo and Dakota watched him carefully, they noticed that he perked up, the moment a handful of ladies walked into the hotel to have dinner in the dining room.

"Looks like things are looking up after all." Cowlarado said, straightening up and trying to groom himself into looking respectable. He then noticed the young heifer in mourning weeds. "Wonder who she buried? She's not done up enough to be a widow." he added thoughtfully, and then stopped paying any attention to the group of young ladies.

"Conscience acting up?" Moo asked with a grin.

"It ain't proper to attempt to court a lady in mourning." Cowlarado said curtly. "Or her party taking her out for dinner, in order to get her to cheer up a little."

Moo and Dakota looked at each other in surprise, Cowlarado used to have moments when he was a very proper gentle-bull, but he had pretty much grown out of the behaviour since he tried to take on Five Card Cud by himself. This was a rare occurrence nowadays.

Not since he first showed up in Cowtown, had anyone asked Cowlarado where he was from originally. His markings were close to a jersey cow and an Angus beef cow mixed together. He could have been from Bullston out east, or even as far south west as Cowlifornia. But with his manners, Moo and half the ladies in Cowtown, thought he was from somewhere around Bullston. Moo ordered another round of the on tap beer for him and the others. They mulled over things past and present, things from their own calf hoods, and growing years. Cowlarado was, as usual, evasive with his past. The afternoon melted away into evening, the diners left and were replaced with the bar flies, by the time the law bulls called it a night.

On the train ride back to Cowtown.

Moo was slumped in his seat, hat over his eyes, and half asleep, until he heard a ruckus coming from the car behind him. Dakota and Cowlarado had gone forward to the dining car, as it was past breakfast and they wouldn't be getting to Cowtown 'til late that afternoon. Moo headed back warily. Since he was off duty he couldn't just go in, guns blazing. As he watched, two old enemies of his surfaced, Boot hill Buzzard and Saddle Sore Scorpion. They were trying to haul a large burlap sack from the sleeper car to the baggage car. Moo almost blew his cover when a small bovine hoof shot out of the bag and clanged Saddle Sore's bells something painful. Moo couldn't help but wince with sympathy pains for the scorpion. Boot hill however laughed, until the hoof caught him in the chin and flipped him on his back. The girl, young lady, Moo had to amend in his thoughts, had struggled out of the burlap sack and was heading for the door he was waiting behind. She was about to make the crossing, and had locked eyes with Moo, as he opened the door to help her through, when a large arm grabbed her from behind and hauled her back to the baggage car. Moo wasted no time shouting for the others as he charged to the back of the train. By the time he got through the locked doors, the caboose was unhooked and pulling away in the opposite direction. Cowlarado and Dakota caught up to him.

"Change of plans. We're going back to Death stone Valley. Get what you need from your things for a week on the trail. We got us a kidnapper to catch and a lady to save." Moo ordered, and headed into the baggage car to get his things. They got off the next stop and after wiring a letter to J.R. and Buffalo Bull, they were on the trail, stocked up and heading to Death stone Valley. A den of law breakers, and cut throats, so nasty and low down, if you threw a stone it would be stolen out of the air before you could throw it six feet. They were on the road until near midnight, when they finally came up on Death stone, the small rundown town in the valley. The place boasted three saloons, a crooked bank, two crooked stores, and no less than three obvious brothels.

"Now where would Boot hill and Saddle Sore go to meet with the Masked Bull and probably sell the girl?" Moo muttered more to himself, than to the others.

"They're going to sell her?" Dakota growled darkly.

"Either that or use her for something else. The brothels pay top dollar for pretty girls. And she was pretty." Moo pointed out, it made him ill, what some people would do for a few dollars.

"How pretty was she?" Cowlarado asked brightly. Trust him to miss the nasty business and go in for the particulars.

"She was blonde, and has blue eyes. A pretty jersey pattern too." Moo explained as he rolled his eyes, only Cowlarado could find the silver lining of a kidnapping. Adding in that the girl was pretty, guaranteed that he would help as best he could, if only to impress the girl.

"So where do we start looking?' Dakota asked quietly.

"The brothels first, just to make sure he hasn't sold her. Then we go on to the saloons. Keep your eyes peeled for that buzzard and the scorpion. You see them; you follow them back to Terrorbull. Got it?" Moo instructed just as they were entering the town. He got two silent nods as Dakota and Cowlarado went on high alert. They went through all three brothels, but no one would be more helpful than the madams saying they hadn't acquired any new girls in the past few days. They checked the saloons, still, no one would help them. Everyone was suspicious of the law bulls. Terrorbull had done a very good job of tarnishing their reputation in Death stone Valley. Moo and the others were beginning to lose hope at finding the young heifer before she disappeared completely.

"We'll just have to start looking for good spots to build a hide out. There's the old mine shafts up on the hillside. It turned out copper, but was played out a while ago. Then there's.." Moo began, unrolling a map of the local country side.

"You'll want to be looking in the south side mine shafts for the Masked Bull. He was seen going up there with some suspicious looking parcels. Some of 'em looked big enough to hold a young heifer." said an old sun bleached bull, he had come up behind the three law bulls so quietly, that his voice had startled them into jumping near out of their hides.

"And who saw them?" Dakota rumbled in a menacing tone.

"Old Sundering Thunder bull. He knows the girl that got took." said the bull. "She's going to be used to get him to use his old gang for the Masked Bull. Ya'll make sure that girl never gets brought back here." he added quietly.

"Now hang on old bull, who's Sundering…" Cowlarado began, but the old bull was gone.

"Sundering Thunder bull. Wasn't that what the Sundance Steer was called after he dropped a bridge on a wagon train of rustlers to keep his town from being wiped out?" Moo asked Dakota.

"You just met both of them. He went out of the vigilante business when his lady died last year. Left him and his lil girl a fortune in gold and land. Last I heard, he was looking to find his girl and take her to claim what was left to her." Dakota explained. "Now that don't stand as to why Terrorbull wants the girl."

"We'll figure it out when we catch Terrorbull." Moo vowed as he checked his star shooters. Cowlarado checked his ropes and new shotgun. Dakota had only a pair of six shooters, but he normally didn't use them. "Let's rodeo." Moo said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to the south mine shaft wasn't difficult, in fact it was rather easy. They had plenty of cover for both them and their horses. No underbrush to crack or rustle, and no way to warn Terrorbull of his upcoming surprise. Inside the mine a ways, was a well made hideout. A few water lamps shed warbled light across the large room, illuminating an iron cage on wheels. On the other side of the room, Boot hill and Saddle sore sat wrapping bandages on injured hands and heads, while Terrorbull watched his subordinates with disgust.

"One little female beat the tar out of the two of you." Terrorbull said derisively, waving his hand in the direction of the iron cage.

"She has pointy knees and quick elbows." Saddle sore said rubbing his jaw.

"And sharp teeth too." Boot hill whined, putting an undamaged hand in a bucket of cold water.

"I'm sure she'll regret that when the hydrophobia kicks in." Terrorbull muttered to himself. "Now send another message to Sundance. I want him here by dawn."

"Dawn won't come soon enough for you Terrorbull. Release the girl and surrender. We got you surrounded.' Moo shouted coming out of hiding and taking aim. Terrorbull drew his blaster and took a shot at Moo. He missed and hit a support beam in the ceiling. There was an ominous cracking, and the sound of thunder from over head. "Kid! Get the Girl! Dakota get that varmint!" Moo shouted as the beam came down in front of him, trapping him in the back of the room. Terrorbull went running with Dakota hot on his hooves. Cowlarado left the girl in the cage, and helped Moo get loose. They both dragged the cage out of the mine moments before the ceiling collapsed inwards and buried the old mine base forever.

"That was reckless and foolhardy Kid. You risked an innocent life." Moo couldn't bring up enough ire to berate Cowlarado for disobeying a direct order.

"I'm not a deputy, I don't have to take your orders Moo. Besides, that iron cage was safer than you were at the moment and we got out in time. It would've taken me longer to get her out on my own and we all could've been killed. It's not like I could've pulled it by myself without someone pushing it." Cowlarado explained, to an impressed Moo.

"Well, I gotta say Cowlarado, that's some excellent tactical thinking under a lot of pressure and not a lot of time. Now, we still gotta get here out of that cage." Moo said, going to the door and looking at it. He made a rather amusing discovery. "They never even locked the door. She could have just gotten up and walked out on her own."

"We didn't need to drag that thing out?" Cowlarado groaned and clanged his horns on the bars of the cage. "Lets' get outta here. We're going to need a horse and provisions just to get her back to the train station."

"She's coming back to Cowtown with us. She may have seen Terrorbull without his mask. She's also a valuable witness in her own kidnapping. You take her. We'll get her a horse at the next town. She'll ride with you 'til then." Moo said carrying the young heifer over to the horses and holding her up to Cowlarado. Dakota came back, looking more steamed than an oyster.

"Darned varmint got away. Took a stage coach with six horses. He was planning something more than just kidnapping a girl and using her daddy." Dakota growled.

"He's headed to Lonesome Gulch. And he might try to get the girl back. We'll go our separate ways. He won't think she went with Cowlarado." Moo said, a plan forming in his mind.

"Moo, you got that look, like you got something up your sleeve and it won't be fun for me." Cowlarado said nervously. He shifted his grip on the girl, and her fist shot up and took him in the nose. "Gaah! Ow! What was that for?! We just rescued you and you hit me?!"

"Were you playing 'possum? Cowlarado, you okay?" Moo chuckled, Cowlarado was trying to hold his nose and not drop the girl at the same time and he was rapidly losing the girl to gravity. Moo caught her before her feet could touch ground. "Calm down. We did rescue you. You remember me from the train?'

"Yes, you were opening the door, I saw you. But after that, I don't remember much at all." she said faintly.

"Can you remember the bull who grabbed you?" Moo asked hopefully.

"Hard to forget that face and that awful sense of style. Are all small town criminals so tacky?" the young heifer asked with a curled lip and a shudder. "Where are my manners, my mother would roll in her grave at my conduct. I am Lady Elizabeth Anne Cowthers."

"Marshall Moo Montana of Cowtown. This here is the Cowlarado Kid and Deputy Dakota Dude. I'm also the Sheriff of Cowtown." Moo said politely, Dakota tipped his hat, but Cowlarado only glowered as he rubbed his still sore nose.

"My apologies for striking you. I was still under the impression that I was a prisoner." Elizabeth said, a little sheepishly. "Does it pain you over much?"

"Naw, you caught me by surprise more than your fist did." Cowlarado mumbled, a sucker for big blue eyes and fluttering lashes. Dakota snorted and pulled his horse around.

"We should be getting on. No telling how long it'll take us to get to the next town and onto the train to Cowtown" Moo pointed out as he vaulted onto his loaned horse. Cowlarado helped Elizabeth onto his pillion seat. She sat side saddle, until her flapping skirt startled the horse enough so that Cowlarado made her sit with her skirt bundled up to her knees.

They reached the town by mid afternoon, and promptly rode out again after checking in at the Post office. A notice from J.R. had come in, they were advised not to take the train. All of the Masked Bulls' gang had been roused, and were searching high and low for the girl, and the train was being watched carefully at every stop form Cowtown on. Moo had deemed it safer to head back to Cowtown on horseback. They had traded Elizabeth's necklace for a good strong mule, the hostelry didn't have another good horse for such a long journey.

"So, there are three ways back to Cowtown, the quickest way that passes through a gauntlet of bandits, Dakota, you'll be taking that route, the second way, takes a day and a half, it comes close to Lonesome Gulch. I'll be taking that one. The third, and the longest way is three days ride to Cowtown. Cowlarado, you and Miss Elizabeth will be going that way." Moo said in a voice that allowed no argument. Cowlarado and Elizabeth immediately began protesting.

"Why do I have to go with that ruffian?" Elizabeth demanded petulantly.

"Why do I have to take that stuck up, prissy…" Cowlarado also demanded, a little insulted. He and Elizabeth had not been on the best of terms and had bickered the whole day away.

"Because no one would expect a lady to take the longest way or the most dangerous way back to Cowtown. Terrorbull will be expecting her to be with me or Dakota. Or just sent back to Cowhio altogether. He thinks you are still a green horn Cowlarado."

"I'm not a green horn." Cowlarado sulked.

"You aren't very long on experience either, are you?" Elizabeth asked acidly.

"Still got more than you." Cowlarado snapped.

"By what, a week and a half?" Elizabeth snarked back. "Marshall, this will not work. I would rather risk being accosted by bandits, than spend another hour in this calf's company."

"Calf?! I'm older than you are, you're the calf!" Cowlarado hollered, highly insulted.

"If you two don't make it back to Cowtown in three days, I'll just go ahead and assume you've killed each other." Moo dead panned and signalled Dakota to leave. "Three days, Cowlarado. There's a deputy's star waiting for you, if you can make that deadline and keep her alive that long." Moo shouted as he rode away. He chuckled when he heard a scream of anger and a hollered "Don't hold your breath!"


	3. Chapter 3

They studiously ignored each other as they rode along the long, dusty trail. The silence lasted as long as it took for both of them to get bored enough to start talking.

"What was Moo thinking? Bribing me with a deputy's star?" Cowlarado muttered to himself. Elizabeth snorted delicately.

"Obviously, he wants to see me arrive safe and sound. He's dangling that cheap piece of tin as a reward for your good behaviour." Elizabeth said sweetly, Cowlarado snorted.

"He don't wanna see you at all. He was only doing his job as a Marshall, when we came after you. He's got a sweet heart back in Cowtown. And so does Dakota." Cowlarado pointed out.

"I'll wager there isn't anyone but that little tin star waiting for you, hmmm?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed.

"Nope. I'm a free bull. Able to do as I please, when I please." Cowlarado said proudly.

"Once you put that star on, you won't be free to do as you please. You'll have to take orders and do as you're told, and behave no matter what. That doesn't sound very entertaining to me." Elizabeth said coldly.

"I don't see it that way. I see being a deputy as being a person with purpose. A way to go that's defined by the best. Moo and Dakota are the best, and I don't mind following their hoof prints." Cowlarado said, he was taking the high road.

"So long as you watch your step, and try not to get lost in their shadows, you should do just fine, Mister Cowlarado." Elizabeth said, pretending to be calm and insightful.

They lapsed into silence as Cowlarado tried to figure out if that was a dig at him or the other law bulls. The quiet continued on past sun down. They made camp near a pile of boulders that made a handy wind break. Elizabeth made a face at the trail rations, but didn't complain out loud. Cowlarado wanted to yelp and run, when she stripped off her dress and huddled down in only her chemise. He wanted to tell her that any lady who lived out on the range knew better than to wear only a thin silk slip, but it slipped his mind when the rising moon cast her silhouette through the white silk. Elizabeth, at least, didn't pull her bed roll away from the warmth of the fire, when she settled down to sleep.

Cowlarado didn't register what had woken him up, until something prodded him in the arm again.

"Mister Cowlarado? Are you awake yet?" Elizabeth hissed through chattering teeth.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Cowlarado asked blankly, still sleep addled

"I can't get warm and we're out of fire wood, and I heard something howling. It sounded really close. You don't think it's that nasty bull coming to get me again, do you?" Elizabeth asked, sounding frightened, it took Cowlarado a moment to remember that she was still under a lot of stress, what with being kidnapped, almost killed in a mine collapse, spirited away by a trio of bulls calling themselves law bulls, and made to sleep outside in the desert, at night, after living in the city all her life. Cowlarado looked up at her, her hair was tousled from what little sleep she had gotten and it struck him, that if she wasn't frightened, he'd have happily tried to muss it even further with a few kisses and caresses.

"Yer cold? Get your bed roll and pull it up." Cowlarado said, sitting up and helping to layer their blankets and pulled her under his blanket. She was shivering and tried to stay away from him.

"This isn't proper." Elizabeth managed to say through her chattering teeth and blushing.

"You wanna be proper, or warm?" Cowlarado asked bluntly, before Elizabeth could answer, he had pulled her close, buried his nose in her neck and was asleep in moments.

Elizabeth didn't last ten minutes, the warmth Cowlarado gave off was melting the cold away and with it her reason to stay awake. Her last thought was that Cowlarado was quite handsome, when they weren't snipping and sniping at each other.

Cowlarado woke first and spent a moment or two trying to remember who was sleeping, wrapped up in his arms and blankets. He inhaled, a guilty little pleasure of his, when he managed to convince a heifer to sleep with him. The faint scent of rose water, lavender, and the particular scent a female had, went merrily through his nose, lungs, and blood stream. This presented a slight problem, he was an active young bull, but most active in the morning. With a deep sigh, he got up, before any other problems could arise. He was just saddling up the horse and mule, when Elizabeth finally woke up.

"Miss Elizabeth." Cowlarado greeted, and got a gimlet glare in response. Clearly, Elizabeth wasn't a morning person like he was.

"Everyone has always called me Betty. I'd like it if you did too, Cowlarado." Elizabeth said, trying to be civil enough despite the early hour. "No breakfast?"

"There's a pueblo two hours ride from here. We could have a real meal instead of trail biscuits." Cowlarado said enticingly. "They'd also let you have some clean clothes and a hot bath." he added to sweeten the deal.

"Why are you still on the ground? Mount up, let's go!" Elizabeth shouted, mounting her mule, who she had named Buttercup sometime yesterday. Cowlarado gave her an amused look and went to straighten and fold their bedrolls. Elizabeth felt her cheeks get warm from her blushing as she remembered what had happened during the night. Cowlarado fixed the bedrolls to their mounts and gracefully mounted his horse, who had been dubbed Sandstorm, simply because he couldn't be bothered to name any other horse but his Jezebel.

Elizabeth caught herself admiring Cowlarado's muscular backside as he swung up into the saddle. Her thoughts then went to her appearance, tousled and knotted hair, no powder for her white spots to keep them from turning yellow with all the dust she was no doubt covered in, her dress was an absolute wreckage. The waist was stretched and loose, most of the hem was fallen and dragging in the dirt. The lace she had worked so hard to make now was puckered and knotted in stead of being delicate as spider silk. Her left sleeve was torn to the elbow and the right sleeve was half hanging of her shoulder. The fine cotton dress was only useful as a rag now. She must've sighed once too loudly as she quietly lamented her appearance.

"Everything alright, miss Betty?" Cowlarado asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just trying not to get too carried away with unimportant things. I don't believe I am succeeding, however." Elizabeth said mournfully, as she came alongside Cowlarado.

"Seems like the only thing you can control is what you're putting on your back, and even that's out of your hands at the moment." Cowlarado said sagely.

"You say that like you know what it's like to have everything turned upside down and flung sideways." Elizabeth sighed, slouching a little.

"I do, and I'm not going to tell you why either, so please don't ask about it." Cowlarado said tightly.

"Alright. But I want to know something else instead." Elizabeth said with a playful smile.

"I'm not making any promises, but go ahead." Cowlarado chuckled, she was still a young heifer.

"Your name isn't really Cowlarado, is it?" Elizabeth asked, Cowlarado shook his head and grinned. "Very well, what I want to know is, what is your real name?" she asked hopefully.

"I have had lovers who don't know that. Moo and Dakota don't know it and neither will you." Cowlarado said, with a triumphant smirk at Elizabeth.

"Do you keep your proper identification in your wallet?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Yeah, if the worst were to happen. I'd at least want my folks to know." Cowlarado explained, then almost fell out of his saddle, lunging for the bill fold Elizabeth was holding up and looking through. "How did you get that?" he demanded.

"It was on the ground by our beds when I woke up. I had every intention of giving it to you, right up until I figured I may need a hostage to get the hot meal and hot bath you mentioned. And I already looked, I know your name. I just want you to tell me of your own free will." Elizabeth said softly.

"When did you look?" Cowlarado asked quietly.

"When I picked it up. A lost wallet usually belongs to someone." Elizabeth explained.

"I can't blame you for looking, I suppose. I'd have done the same thing." Cowlarado sighed, his secret was out, and he wasn't sure he could trust her enough not to tell anyone.

"We'll be getting to the pueblo soon. J.R.s family will take care of you." Cowlarado said quietly.

"You make it sound like I've broken some kind of sacred trust. I picked up a wallet and looked in it to see who it belonged to, and now you are acting like it's the end of the world." Elizabeth said exasperated. "And we were beginning to get along so well too." she added mournfully.

"Well, I barely know you, how am I supposed to know if you won't go gossiping about and telling everyone my name? I worked hard to keep people from trying to find out, and you could just hand it out to the highest bidder!" Cowlarado snapped, then steamed when Elizabeth laughed merrily at him. "What is so funny?" he growled.

"You're forgetting that I don't know anyone in Cowtown or this little pueblo we're going to. Who would I gossip with?" Elizabeth asked very amused.

"You're a heifer, you'd gossip with a cactus." Cowlarado muttered, and was pleased to see he'd gotten his desired reaction as Elizabeth scowled.

"You can go sit sideways on a cactus for all I care." Elizabeth snapped and refused to speak to Cowlarado for the rest of the ride to the Pueblo.

They hadn't been more than five minutes out when some of the younger buffalo bulls rode out to greet them, along with a little she-calf, who greeted Cowlarado happily.

"Hey there, Tejua. How's your pony?" Cowlarado asked. Swinging the calf up onto his shoulders.

"Wind through Leaves is getting big now. Soon, I'll be able to ride him." said the little calf brightly, from atop Cowlarado's' shoulders. Elizabeth wasn't too put out to notice how well liked Cowlarado was by the children or the young braves. He turned and snapped something in their language, when he caught the braves ogling his shot gun, and Elizabeth herself.

"You're gonna have to dismount sooner or later." Cowlarado said, grinning wickedly.

"You'd be surprised." Elizabeth muttered, and slapped a young brave with her reins when he tried to take them from her. "You don't have a group of young men staring at you and speaking a language you don't know. I'll stay where I am, thank you all the same."

"They're staring 'cause you're blonde. Their people covet the yellow colour of your hair." Cowlarado pointed out as he helped Elizabeth off her mule.

"Why on earth would they like the colour? It's just hair." Elizabeth asked perplexed.

"It's the colour of the sun, of ripe grain and corn, and lightning. Not to mention gold, but that doesn't matter much to them. They'll want your hair in exchange for the food and the clothes." Cowlarado explained quietly, Elizabeth immediately pulled her long hair over her shoulder to clutch it protectively.

"They'll have to scalp me to get it. It took years to grow it this long and I am not cutting it all off just for a meal and a dress." Elizabeth said, eyes wide in shock.

"They won't scalp you. And you'll only have to cut off a hand or two. The chief gets to decide who shares in the luck you'd given them." Cowlarado said, wincing at how fearful and ignorant city girls were.

"Just a few inches?" Elizabeth asked she was following him, practically tripping on his heels to keep within his realm of perceived safety.

"Before we leave, the chief'll ask you to share your luck, just take the knife and cut your hair, six inches should be generous enough for him." Cowlarado shrugged Elizabeth off his arm and into the waiting hands of several older women. "They'll take care of you. Do not let them take your hair or your under clothes. They don't wear the same things we do, and they will burn them or turn them into rags." He added laughing at Elizabeth's' shocked look and walking away.

Elizabeth was surprised at how brisk and efficient the buffalo women were. They were better than her lady's maid and house keeper. Her dress did disappear, and so did her corset, but Elizabeth didn't mind the loss of either, she kept a firm hold on her underwear and never lat the women behind her for more than a moment or two. Even still, she was sure they were picking stray hairs out of the unusual boar bristle brush, and hiding them away. After the quick, cold, bath, Elizabeth was hustled into a round hut and dressed in a dark blue dress with hide leggings, and plenty of thin fringe and bead work. It wasn't lace, but Elizabeth appreciated the beauty of the beading anyway. She was just sitting and staring at the beadwork, when the weight of her situation finally hit her and she burst into tears. The women all went into a frenzy of surprise and concern, one even left to get Cowlarado to translate for them.

For the Native Americans in this story, I just mashed together a bunch of old traditions I heard about growing up next to a reservation. Some probably have no meaning or belong at all with what could be Hopi, or Lakota, or even Cherokee derived templates for the Buffalo Tribe in the old show. Political correctness wasn't an issue back when the show aired, and my use of Indian, though derogatory, is keeping with the timeline of 1873. I mean no disrespect to any who may find it.


	4. Chapter 4

He did and wouldn't tell Elizabeth what they were saying. He did explain to the women that she was in his care and had been kidnapped. For some reason, this made them excited, and they all left in a rush, the only word Cowlarado caught was 'Celebrate' and this made him nervous. Cowlarado stayed and listened as Elizabeth finally wound down to infrequent sobs and hiccupping.

"Feeling better?" Cowlarado asked gently while Elizabeth dried her cheeks and eyes.

"A little." she said in a wavering voice. "I don't know what came over me. I was just fine one moment and then I was bawling like a spoiled calf the next." she added with a hiccup.

Cowlarado smirked lightly, she was pretty even when she was crying and he was beginning to fall for her. Probably nothing more than a passing fancy, he thought to himself. The quiet interlude was abruptly broken when the chief and his closest advisors came into the hut. A long, whispered conversation in the buffalos' language had Cowlarado wide eyed in panic and his ears pinned to his skull in worry. The chief, looking far too satisfied with himself, nodded at an enraptured Elizabeth and left.

"I don't know what he just told you, but whatever it is; I hope it was worth the amusement, and lift in spirits, I just got from watching your expressions." Elizabeth giggled as Cowlarado sat down heavily.

"Moo is gonna kill me, Dakota is gonna kill me, and I'm never going to be a deputy, once they find out what happened here." Cowlarado moaned pitifully.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked, now concerned instead of amused.

"Most of the peaceful tribes practice stolen brides." Cowlarado began, only to stop and drop his head into his hands and sigh deeply.

"Stolen brides?" Elizabeth prompted.

"They don't practice it much anymore, but a brave who can't afford his chosen brides price, will march up to her father, mock argue with him, and then just pick up the girl and steal her. He'll spend the night alone with her and that's that, they're married." Cowlarado explained woodenly.

"What has that got to do with the Marshall and the Deputy killing you?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding.

"My grasp of their language isn't the best. I could only explain that you were kidnapped and we spent the night alone without anyone else around." Cowlarado ground out and watched for Elizabeth's' reaction. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped into a shocked o. "Exactly. They think I kidnapped you to marry you and now they're out there getting a party together to celebrate. The chief is going to perform the proper ritual himself." Cowlarado got some sadistic pleasure out of watching Elizabeth mentally stall out for a moment.

"No! No, no, no, no. I'm not going to marry you in a dusty little town!" Elizabeth shrieked, hands flying to her cheeks.

"I've had five offers of a half dozen horses for you already. We can explain to J.R. and Buffalo Bull when we see them in Cowtown. One of them will explain to the chief, what really went on." Cowlarado sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm only worth six horses?" Elizabeth asked a few moments later, which made Cowlarado laugh at how insulted she sounded, and the absurdity of the situation. This was something that would happen to Moo or Dakota. Cowlarado usually only ended up in danger, not marriage. "The dowry my mother left me, alone, is worth two hundred thousand dollars, and the land my father willed me is worth the same. Six horses indeed." she added, crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air.

"What land, and where?" Cowlarado had to ask.

"I don't know quite where, but it's an old ranch called Lazy Cud. It backs onto a gold mine. In my father's letter, he said that it was to keep claim jumpers from tunnelling into the back of the mine. He was old friends with General Cudster. He said I should try and meet the General's daughter, Katherine." Elizabeth said offhandedly. "I was just going to sell the land and the ranch to her if she wanted it."

"Miss Kate would be happy to buy up that land." Cowlarado said immediately.

"You know her?" Elizabeth asked, a little surprised.

"Yup. She's Dakota's sweet heart." Cowlarado said, and then yawned, which was almost instantly copied by Elizabeth. "Get some rest. In an hour or two, you'll be a married woman." he teased.

"And you'll be cuckolded." Elizabeth shot back with a grin when Cowlarado laughed.

They slept, Elizabeth on the cot and Cowlarado on the floor atop multicoloured blankets. A woman came in and shooed Cowlarado out after a couple of hours, and woke Elizabeth up. She was primped and dressed in a snow white, hand knotted, lace dress and had flowers woven into her hair. A lace shawl was put over her head and pinned with combs made of bone and carved to resemble stylized buffalo. Elizabeth had to be dragged out of the hut by the women who had shown up, she had refused to leave.

She was practically rushed to where Cowlarado was standing with the Chief and his most experienced warriors. Elizabeth was a little stunned to see Cowlarado in a pair of black cotton pants, hemmed and beaded in blue and black geometric patterns, a white cotton shirt, also beaded right to the elbows, and a golden leather vest with fringe on the hem and across his chest. He still wore his hat, but it had been cleaned since she last saw it. Cowlarado looked just as stunned as she did. Elizabeth wondered if she looked ridiculous in the get up she was wearing like a costume.

Cowlarado felt like a bull on display, standing in what the Buffalo tribe considered finery. Cotton was more delicate and harder to get a hold of than leather and the beading was glass, not porcupine quills, or whatever else the tribe used. He was glad that they were letting him wear his hat, even though it had vanished while he was sleeping. Cowlarado looked around when a collective sigh came from the crowd surrounding the Chief and himself. Elizabeth would never match the natives, but she did a good job of rising to the challenge. Her hair had a natural curl to it and the flowers added just enough whimsy. The dress was a little small on her, but that only outlined her rather trim, corset free, figure. Cowlarado knew he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He must've looked like a moon calf, dressed up like he was and staring as if he'd never seen her before. He suddenly felt nervous and giddy, as if he really was getting married, and then Elizabeth was right there beside him.

They kept quiet as the old bull recited the proper words in his language and Cowlarado told her to nod when he did. It took less than ten minutes and in the eyes of the Buffalo tribe, they were married. There was a big meal laid out and music began to play. After an hour, Cowlarado had to tell the chief that the needed to leave or search parties would be sent out to look for them, and the tribe could be hassled after throwing a party. Some people still thought they were savage creatures and would assume that the party was a celebration of killing those not like them. The Chief agreed and bid them farewell. When they tried to return the clothing, they were refused, and Elizabeth had felt guilty enough that she cut almost a foot of hair of her braid. The chief looked very pleased with the payment.

They were on the trail for almost an hour, sneaking glances at each other, before finally finding a place they could stop and change into regular clothing. Cowlarado had managed to get a few worn dresses in exchange for the torn cotton dress Elizabeth had been wearing. There was enough workable fabric to make a dress for Tejua.

"Cowlarado, could you help me? I can't get the last few buttons done." Elizabeth called from behind her mule. Cowlarado looked and chuckled.

"You've got them done up all off by one button." Cowlarado said with a laugh.

"I usually have a maid to do any ties or buttons." Elizabeth admitted sheepishly. "It was really why I kept her on. I hate buttons, they always used to catch my braids before I was allowed to wear my hair up." she complained shaking her, now elbow length, hair down her back. Cowlarado found himself with both hands full of her hair and a completely unbuttoned dress. He swallowed heavily, and felt his hands start to shake. This was usually when he'd be kissing a girl and helping her out of her dress, not into it. He quickly finished the buttons and pulled away from Elizabeth.

"I'm going to get some water for the horse and the mule." Cowlarado shouted, heading down the short slope to the oasis pool.

"Sandstorm and Buttercup!" Elizabeth shouted after him with a laugh. She thought he was deliberately forgetting the animals' names to annoy her a little. Then she wondered how he was going to get water, since they didn't have any buckets. Cowlarado realized his plans' failure when he got to the edge of the water and looked at his hands. He wasn't really considering going along with the tribes wedding, he wasn't even an honorary member, so it couldn't be binding. He thought he didn't like Elizabeth, not enough to consider what he was thinking about.

He'd only known her for two days, and most of that time had been spent bickering like, deep in denial, love struck calves. Cowlarado sighed as the realization hit him. He could tell Elizabeth was attracted to him, all that staring at the celebration, and sneaking peeks as they rode. And then there was the snuggling into him while she slept with him last night. He hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as she thought. He had laid awake, but feigned sleep. He could still almost feel her shapely bottom pressing into his groin as she tried to get warm. He looked up at the sky. They'd spent nearly a full day in the pueblo, which meant nearly another full day of riding. Two days and one more night on the road, since it was too late to start on the road again today.

"Cowlarado? Are you okay? You've been down there for a while." Elizabeth called, sounding a little worried. Cowlarado's' head snapped up and he turned to look at her. There was a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, then they went hard with determination. Cowlarado stood and was within arms reach in three long strides. He wrapped one arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close. She didn't have time to protest and anything she could've said died in her throat when Cowlarado kissed her, just like she read in her dime novels. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, she knew she didn't want him to stop kissing her, so she put her arms around his neck and slid one hand up under his hat. Cowlarado's other hand was angling Elizabeth's mouth just so, and he felt her hand slide across his close cut hair. He then came back to the present and pulled away, prompting a small sound of protest from Elizabeth.

"Why did you stop?" Elizabeth asked weakly, he heart fluttered when Cowlarado looked at her, his dark eyes darkened further with want. Cowlarado shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Cowlarado began slowly.

"Shouldn't have what?" demanded Elizabeth in a faint voice.

"I… don't know." Cowlarado admitted. "I shouldn't have started or I shouldn't have stopped. I don't know which."

"You shouldn't have stopped. I was just getting to enjoy it too." Elizabeth said with a cute pout. She turned and stomped off in a huff, Cowlarado watched her go, a little stunned at her admission.

They ate dinner in a cool silence, the kind of which makes one nervous and twitchy. Dinner finished and Cowlarado took the tin plates to the water to wash them. Elizabeth had tried before and managed to lose a brand new enamelled mug in the water. As he was finishing up, Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not too sure about why I kissed you. I wanted to, I suppose. The way you looked in that dress, how your hair smelled and felt in my hands. How I felt at the moment. All that and everything else. I just wanted to kiss you." Cowlarado tried to explain, but wound up at an easy excuse.

"You wanted to? We have been at each others' throats and all it takes to change your mind is a few moments with a white dress and bad translations? Darling, you're turning this rescue operation into a bad romance novel." Elizabeth said in total disbelief. "I'll have to try and remember this, so I can have this whole adventure published."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything. I'm a hot blooded young bull, what do you expect from me?" Cowlarado demanded hotly.

"Restraint. That little star you are so keen on getting is riding on this. Do you think the Marshall would give it to you if he found out you attempted to seduce the witness? You can't afford any set backs." Elizabeth said, fiddling with her hair, a nervous habit she picked up in calf hood.

"I can't afford set backs, or you think I'm just going to use you?" Cowlarado asked cautiously, Elizabeth didn't meet his gaze. "Those varmints had you for most of a day, did they do anything besides putting you in a cage?" he asked heatedly.

"No. What would they have done?" Elizabeth asked blankly, Cowlarado hemmed and hawed a little before she caught on to what he implied. "No! They didn't do anything." Elizabeth said wide eyed, and scandalized.

"Good. Look, Miss Betty, I don't want to lead you on, but I don't wanna let you go on thinking this was only a passing dalliance. I realized that I may have some feelings for you, granted, it's a little early to tell what those'll turn out to be. I'd like to find out, if I may." Cowlarado said, hoping he didn't sound like he had rehearsed his speech.

"Are you asking to court me mister Cowlarado?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, and privately flattered. Cowlarado was a very handsome young bull.

"Yes, I am." Cowlarado nodded and stood up, Elizabeth following his lead. "I'd like to start now." he said in a husky growl, before pulling her close and kissing her again. This time she didn't hesitate to lean into him and kiss him back.

Cowlarado held her tight against his chest and leaned against the boulders behind him. The kiss deepened and neither was sure who made it so. All Elizabeth could think of was just how well Cowlarado could kiss and how muscular his chest was beneath her hands. Cowlarado, for his part, wasn't really thinking as much as he was feeling. Everything seemed to feel more than it was. The silky feel of Elizabeth's hair, the soft press of her body against his, the crisp folds of embroidery on her skirt as it bunched in his hand when he dragged it up her thigh. He ran his hand down her thigh to her knee and pulled her leg up to rest on his hip. Elizabeth pulled back a little to assess the change in standing.

"You're beautiful when you're enjoying yourself." Cowlarado said huskily, as he guided Elizabeth's hips to his, she gasped in surprise. "Am I being too forward?" Cowlarado asked with a sly smirk.

"I do hope you plan on finishing what you start, my dear. I do dislike those who can't be bothered to complete what they've set out to do." Elizabeth whispered, and smirked when Cowlarado's brows shot upward in surprise. "Did you think I was a shy, and sheltered little lady, unwise to the wiles of men? I may not have the experience, but I do know what goes on behind a bedroom door."

"And here I was thinking you weren't much more than a bit of pretty fluff. All looks and no brains." Cowlarado chuckled.

"Goes to show that appearances aren't everything." Elizabeth said with a superior smirk. "I do think I started something I just have to finish." Cowlarado growled and scooped Elizabeth up in his arms. A few kisses and they were back at the camp site, clothing disappearing quickly.

"Betty, doll, you're running out of time to say no." Cowlarado ground out when he realized that all that was between them was his pants and her chemise. Elizabeth didn't answer, she just pulled him down for another kiss and giggled when he caught her ear and nibbled on it. "Time's up sweet heart." he said a few moments later, there was a tearing sound and an exasperated sigh from Elizabeth.

"I can't have nice clothes with you, can I?" Elizabeth asked with a smile, as the sleeve of her chemise fell from Cowlarado's hand.

"I'd rather you had no clothes." Cowlarado chuckled and removed his pants. Elizabeth sat up and watched him. He was a very fine figure of a well grown bull. Well muscled, no fat on him at all. His black and white pattern was almost completely even across his body, except for a small white star very low on his black abdomen. Cowlarado caught her watching and began to preen deliberately, flexing his muscles.

"Like what you see?" Cowlarado asked, expecting a very different response than the one he got.

"If I didn't, would it matter at this point?" Elizabeth asked with a saucy grin. "Yes, actually I do like what I'm looking at. I'd probably like it much more up close." she added, her grin turning into a leer. Cowlarado stared at her, a little shocked that a lady could leer, then he grinned at her.

"I sure hit the jack pot with you, didn't I?" Cowlarado chuckled, joining Elizabeth on the blankets, her hands immediately went to his pectoral muscles and squeezed. She had a very pleased look in her eyes when she did that, but the look faded away when she looked a little lower. Cowlarado eased himself between her legs and watched a fleet look of fear go across Elizabeth's' face.

"Don't fret none. It's only supposed to hurt a little." Cowlarado whispered in her ear.

"That doesn't frighten me." Elizabeth whispered back. "You're just, very big and I'm quite small." she stammered quietly, Cowlarado noted that her ears went pink when she was embarrassed.

"We'll fit. It's how we were made." Cowlarado tried to be reassuring, but was losing his control to the urgency he was feeling, and he nearly had his brain short out, when Elizabeth moved her hips and slid against his hardened member. "Just try to relax." he ground out through clenched teeth.

Cowlarado slid a hand under Elizabeth's hips and lifted them up a little, then thrust inside her quickly. Elizabeth arched her back and tried to wriggle away, only to cause small shocks of pain. She froze and kept still, but Cowlarado urged her to move, he assured her the sooner she moved the easier the pain would go away. He shifted and withdrew only to thrust in again, the pain faded quickly as pleasure took over. Soon, all Elizabeth could feel, was how nice it was to have Cowlarado filling her so deeply. Then as if a switch had had been thrown, the nice turned to pleasure, which became almost too much to bear, and then Elizabeth found herself gasping and trying to match Cowlarado push for pull.

"Cowlarado…?" Elizabeth moaned, her fingers digging into his back each time he thrust into her.

"My name. What's my name?" Cowlarado growled deeply, their eyes locked for a moment, hers were confused. "My name, say it!" he growled louder and thrust in harder and harder, making Elizabeth arch her back and moan before forming words.

"James! James Edgar Hoofer!" Elizabeth screamed out Cowlarado's name just as a climax hit her and rendered her unable to speak. Cowlarado smirked to himself as he continued to thrust, he was far from done. Elizabeth came once more, just before Cowlarado had come. They lay in the early twilight, panting, with steam rolling off them in the chill night air.

"James Edgar Hoofer the third?" Elizabeth asked softly, a few minutes later.

"Don't get into a habit of saying it. Out here, I'm the Cowlarado Kid." Cowlarado said, drawing a deep breath to calm his panting. He lay on his back and Elizabeth immediately scooted closer to snuggle into his side. She sighed and was asleep not five minutes later.

Cowlarado lay awake for a short while, enjoying the quiet and the feel of Elizabeth next to him. He laid awake, thinking and wondering what would happen when Moo and Dakota found out just what he was doing with a prize witness. Cowlarado sighed and rolled over to face Elizabeth. He stared at her a moment and briefly considered formalizing their Indian wedding, then discarded the notion and fell asleep.

AN

So, it got physical, and this is the reason I rated it an M. There isn't a lot of detail, that is tacky and I'm well are that children are on this site, so I won't be going into detail much more descriptive. Keep in mind that this is based on old romance novels and old movies like Titanic. I started reading and writing young. By the time I was fourteen, I was already more than halfway through Danielle Steel and Victoria something or other. That authoress is dead now. I was heavily influenced by old west romances and there were a lot in my house due to my older sisters and my mother. This timeline can't allow much mary sue. The women back then were TRAINED to take care of their husbands. They were meant to compliment them and keep to themselves unless directly spoken to. So while the marriage is nonbinding, subconciously, Elizabeth is doing what she's been trained since childhood to do and that is to obey the most prominent male in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up several hours later, and winced at the dull pain between her thighs and the deep ache in her leg muscles. She got up and went to the water. She splashed the cool water over her shoulder and waded in up to her hips to wash away any remnants left after hers and Cowlarado's exertions. The thought of what they did, sent a shiver of delight through her and she splashed the water faster, before realizing she hadn't brought anything to dry off with. She groaned at the thought of walking all the way back to the dying fire, soaked and freezing cold.

"Something wrong doll?" Cowlarado drawled slyly, startling Elizabeth so badly that she nearly fell into the water.

"Cowlarado?! You scared the daylights out of me." Elizabeth shrieked at him and then froze when he came into the water after her. "What are you doing?" she stammered, going shy at the sight of him under the moon and it's reflection off the water.

"I wanted to wash up, but you beat me to it." Cowlarado said simply. "Plus we have to leave at day break to try and make up lost time." he said, a little regretfully. Elizabeth echoed his feelings.

"Would you like to spend more time with me?" Elizabeth asked softly, staring at the water. "Not just escorting me to a trial I have to testify at?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I" Cowlarado asked blankly.

"I've heard some stories about supposed gentle bulls from the west. None of them stayed around longer than a few months, and that was if the lady was lucky." Elizabeth said, with a touch of sadness.

"Who would tell you stories like that? None of those penny and dime novels were like that." Cowlarado asked, and pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"My mother. She told me about how when she was young, cow boys would come to the city every spring to sell livestock. Her father took her when she was old enough to learn about the slaughterhouse he owned back then. It was at the auction block where she met my father. She got separated from my grand father and all but fell into my fathers' arms when a stallion kicked a wall next to her and startled her. She fell in love at first sight. She was also only seventeen at the time and he was close to thirty. He stayed for a few weeks and promised to come back the next spring. He did and she had a surprise for him." Elizabeth explained as she leaned into Cowlarado's chest, and secretly admired how muscular it was.

"What was the surprise?" Cowlarado asked, taking the bait Elizabeth dangled.

"Me. My parents were immediately married when my father showed up. It was a double shot gun wedding. My grand father and one of my great uncles both carried the shotguns." Elizabeth grinned at Cowlarado. "My father stuck out married life as long as he could, but he finally just up and left my mother and me one day. I wasn't even two yet. He'd show up every so often and stay for as long as he could handle being in one place. But it was only a few weeks a year at most. Some times he'd visit for only a few days. My mother never asked for a divorce and he swore he never cheated on her, but how can you trust someone who rolled in with wind and left like sunset?" Elizabeth asked plaintively.

"Your daddy was the Sundance Bull. You know that right?" Cowlarado asked as gently as he could.

"Of course, last time he came around was just last year. He explained everything, his need to wander, his vigilante work and now his near retirement. He was going to go with me to get my inheritance from my grand father, but all this kidnapping business happened." Elizabeth said shakily. "I want to go back to bed. I'm cold and I'm tired again." she mumbled and went to leave the edge of the water, Cowlarado jerked her arm roughly and threw a rock he had swiftly dredged up from the river bed. Elizabeth watched as the rock connected with the head of a large rattlesnake, not three feet away from her.

"Did I hurt you?" Cowlarado asked worriedly, inspecting Elizabeth's' arm, a few moments later. He had crushed the snakes skull and had carried Elizabeth back to the campsite.

"You saved my life, again. I didn't even see the snake there until you hit it with that rock." Elizabeth said, cuddling up to Cowlarado and leaning against him suggestively. "Are almost law bulls allowed to accept rewards?" she asked, kissing Cowlarado's' cheek, near the edge of his white blaze.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Cowlarado leered at Elizabeth, then pounced and bore her to the blankets beneath them.

A few kisses later and Cowlarado was ready to really teach Elizabeth how love making was supposed to be. She caught on fast, but Cowlarado knew it was enthusiasm, not experience. He surprised her by flipping over to lay on his back and had her straddling his thighs. Elizabeth looked down at Cowlarado in surprise and no little embarrassment. A woman wasn't supposed to see a man like this, not from this angle. Elizabeth blushed, nose and floppy ears going bright pink in the fire light, as she took in every inch of Cowlarados' chest, stomach, abdomen, and his hardening member.

"You aren't really this shy, are you?" Cowlarado asked slyly, and was pleased to see Elizabeths' mouth form into a petulant moue. "Ain't no need to be shy, sweet heart. Lots of bulls like their ladies being on top. Especially after a day of hard riding." Cowlarado said, taking Elizabeth's hand and guiding it to his fully erect penis. When she had caught on to what he wanted, he pulled her further up his thighs, so that she was nearly flush against him. Elizabeth let out a startled yelp when Cowlarado slid his hand between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth managed to say. The short waves of pleasure were increasing. "It does feel nice." she moaned lightly.

"Don't worry about that. Just keep doing what you're doing." Cowlarado said with a slight growl in his voice. "Do it a little slower." he added. Elizabeth went rigid for a moment, as Cowlarado slid a finger inside her and moved it like he would his member. Cowlarado added a second finger and Elizabeth stopped stroking him in favour of arching her back and crying out in pleasure.

"Come here." Cowlarado said, pulling her up to her knees, just barely above his penis. He angled himself and then lowered Elizabeth down, with his member sliding inside her slowly. "Don't stop, Eliza, aargh, that feels real good." Cowlarado groaned as Elizabeth rocked her hips to work her way down a little more. She didn't fully realize what she was doing, but she could tell Cowlarado was enjoying it. She wriggled a little, then flung her head back when Cowlarado's hands slid up her body and caressed her breasts for a few moments, before going to her hips and making her move them in a rhythmic rocking. This went on for a few minutes, until Elizabeth tried to press harder as she rocked. Cowlarado had enough experience to notice when she was close to climax. He was too, this position always had him coming faster than any other. Cowlarado pulled Elizabeth to his chest and swiftly rolled over so that she was now on her back and he was on top. He started thrusting, making Elizabeth cry out louder and louder, till she finally screamed in ecstasy, he came not a moment later, growling deep in his chest at how hard his climax took him. He thrust a couple times more and then pulled free of Elizabeth. He leaned on his elbows above her and grinned when she smiled at him weakly. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Cowlarado rolled off Elizabeth to lie on his back.

"Will it always feel so good?" Elizabeth asked, cuddling up to Cowlarado and putting her head on his chest.

"Every time you're doing it with me, it will. I can promise you that." Cowlarado said, as he put his arm around Elizabeth to keep her close, and leech off the warmth that was rolling off both of them.

"Does it always get so cold in the desert?" Elizabeth asked quietly, not quite ready to sleep.

"Only at night. I've seen frost and once snow, at dawn." Cowlarado said, and yawned. They lapsed into silence, enjoying the quiet night, and each others company until they fell asleep.

The next day was spent, talking and flirting shamelessly as they rode towards Cowtown. Cowlarado was torn between regretting dallying with Elizabeth and being deliriously happy that she was accepting him at his word and letting him get away with what they were doing. Of course, he would somehow manage to bungle this into a mess only Moo would be able to help him out of. Cowlarado found himself thinking of all the ways this little fling could go wrong. At worst, Elizabeth could turn out to be one of those women who demanded to know what was going on every second of the day with the bull they had married. Even if he did wind up being legally wed to Elizabeth, it could be because she was carrying his calf. He certainly wasn't taken any precautions. The thought of being a father was unusually appealing and led to thoughts of his father and indirectly, Elizabeths' father. If he was gunned to a wedding, how would he react to his daughter not being married to the father of his grand calf. Cowlarado found himself terrified of returning to Cowtown by noon that day.

"Darling? Is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked from beside him.

"Are you feeling alright, doll?" Cowlarado asked in return.

"A little sore, but that's going away. Riding doesn't really help, but I'll just have to suffer until we reach Cowtown." Elizabeth said and winced as a slight pain shot through her.

"I'm sorry for causing you discomfort." Cowlarado said, a little sheepishly. If it wasn't for his libido, Elizabeth would be just fine and not possibly carrying his calf.

"You didn't answer my question. What has you so pensive?" Elizabeth asked, patting Cowlarado's knee to get his attention.

"Just thinking things through too much." Cowlarado admitted. "Your daddy isn't going to kill me, is he?"

"For ruining me? He'd be a hypocrite if he even thought it. It's the same thing he did to my mother. You would do the right thing in case something were to happen, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I don't think I'm the marrying kind, sweet heart. I've always just done as I pleased." Cowlarado said, trying to let Elizabeth down gently.

"Doing as you pleased may have gotten you into the wedding spirit. If I'm with calf, your calf I might add, you will be marrying me properly. You will not have the chance to say no." Elizabeth said darkly and glared at Cowlarado, daring him to say otherwise.

"I… Alright. If you are with calf, I'll marry you." Cowlarado agreed, Elizabeth was rather frightening when she glared like that.

"Wise." Elizabeth said and let the matter lie. They rode in silence until it was twilight and time to make camp.

AN.

So, near to the end of the road. Soon to be caught up with the hand written version. Elizabeth portrays a common staple in the old romances. The strong willed, intelligent, yet slightly naive and, cloying sweet nature of a mary sue. She is tough and sassy, when she believes she is not in the public's eye. Once they reach the town, she will return to her mostly proper behaviour as she will be in contact with people who haven't seen her at her lowest moment. Women were expected to be seen, just like children, in the higher classes. They had their ways of getting around such restrictions, but Elizabeth hasn't faced any reson to put that into practice, at least not yet. And it won't happen in Cowtown.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tomorrow, round noon or so, we'll be coming into Cowtown's outer limits." Cowlarado said, hoping it was a safe topic to discuss. "We'll wait till dawn to enter the town."

"Why so long?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Because, Terrorbull will have spies waiting for us to try and sneak in after dark. Also, it'll be too late to get to Cowtown before dark. Best to wait till dawn. The spies will be asleep." Cowlarado said with a chuckle.

"They wouldn't be very good spies, to fall asleep at their posts." Elizabeth pointed out dryly.

"Boot hill and Saddle sore aren't good at much besides being bad at being outlaws." Cowlarado said, he was spreading out the bedrolls and put Elizabeths' on the opposite side of the fire.

"What are you doing? I'd rather be next to you, at least until we're back in civilization." Elizabeth said, quickly covering her near slip. Cowlarado gave her an unreadable look and went to move her bedroll. "I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. I'm not so prickly about things. I really don't know what came over me." Elizabeth apologized softly.

"I wasn't blameless either. It's not like I told you not to expect more from me. And I wasn't exactly a upfront with my out look on marriage." Cowlarado said. "Even though I know all young ladies want to get married. It's usually the only way they can escape the pressure put on by parents." he added wincing ruefully.

"You say it like you know it." Elizabeth said.

"Once I was full grown, my parents began filling my schedule with young, highly eligible, ladies. Always hoping I'd start seeing one of them exclusively and eventually marrying that girl. I finished schooling, took about a year of marriage and grand calves talk, and then packed up twenty thousand in cash, a few changes of clothes, and my guitar. I left near eight years ago, and I haven't been back to Bullston since." Cowlarado explained.

"So you haven't even spoken to your parents since?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"I've sent a few wires every year. But each one is answered with a request to meet my wife and children." Cowlarado said wryly. "They won't believe that I'm not married. 'How can a handsome young bull like you not have gotten married? With your law and political pedigree, you ought to have the young ladies lined up waiting for you to propose to one of them'." Cowlarado said in a mockery of a woman's higher pitched voice.

"Your mother?" Elizabeth grinned at him.

"My aunt. My mother would never say anything so direct." Cowlarado snorted. "What about you? How are you not already married?"

"I was seeing a young stallion last year, but my mother passed away, and he was gone on his tour, last I heard, he was in Paris and seeing a French noble lady." Elizabeth said, with an unconcerned shrug.

"You didn't love him?" Cowlarado asked, squashing down the little bud of jealousy.

"It was expected that we'd marry once I came out of mourning. But he was in France and I was being kidnapped." Elizabeth said. "I thought it would happen after we were married. But, that is no longer an option."

"Not since I ruined you." Cowlarado said bluntly.

"No, everyone in my circle in Cowhio would always gossip about my kidnapping. I'd be lucky to marry some cad with a gambling habit, after my reputation was torn to shreds by my so called friends and acquaintances." Elizabeth said icily.

"Why would they do that to you?" Cowlarado asked, confused.

"Because, before now, I would've done it to them." Elizabeth pointed out. "I don't have any close friends. Just ladies who cling together because their social standing is better than others. Like mine is better than theirs. My grand parents bought a title before my mother was born. I'm technically a noble woman. Which gives me great social status." she said grimacing in disgust.

"Sounds like you know exactly what I mean when I talk about expectations." Cowlarado said dryly.

"More than you know." Elizabeth sighed and leaned against him.

"Tell you what, after this trial is over, you and me, we'll get hitched for real. But don't tell anyone. If the mayor hears that you and me are an item, he'll declare you a hostile witness against Terrorbull and he'll get off again."

"You really want to marry me?" Elizabeth asked, startled.

"I was thinking about it all day. I just kept over thinking the worst possible outcomes of dallying with you. Actually, once you learn how to cook, and we start having calves, I don't think it'd be too bad, married life." Cowlarado said, lying down and letting his imagination run wild.

"I don't know the first thing about cooking, or how to raise a baby." Elizabeth protested.

"We can learn. I don't know much about calves either, but Cody was still real little when I got here, and I used to watch him for Miss Lily. I can change diapers and feed a young'un. But not much else. And besides, with a little practice, anyone can cook." Cowlarado pointed out with a grin, Elizabeth burst into laughter. They talked and laughed like that until the moon rose and they finally fell asleep. The next day was overcast and chilly. Cowlarado had Elizabeth ride pillion with him and the mule carried the gear. They found a spring later that afternoon and set up camp. Elizabeth was getting nervous and jittery, until Cowlarado came up with an idea.

"What say we go in just before the moon comes up? We'll only have half an hour to make the run. You'll ride with me and the mule will have a pack made to look like you're still riding. It'll be dangerous." Cowlarado said in all seriousness.

"It's better than just waiting. They could be expecting us to come in at dawn." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I don't think my nerves can handle waiting that long. Why do I have to ride in front of you?"

"If Terrorbull said to take you out, it's the safest place for you. Going head on into a bullet storm, the horses head makes you a smaller target, and I'm bigger than you, so leaving the storm means you won't get hit from behind." Cowlarado explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"But what if you get hit?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone.

"They aren't shooting lead bullets. Their guns are meant to wound and knock out a target. They'd have to hit you and knock you off the horse, then get to you and actually kill you with their hands. And their weapons can barely stun a bull my size." Cowlarado said with a laugh. "They don't worry me so much as Terrorbull and the mayor teaming up and having you set aside as hostile."

"So in a few hours, I'll either be a valuable witness and engaged." Elizabeth sighed.

"Or you'll be rendered useless and I'll just have to look elsewhere for a wife." Cowlarado said with a grin at Elizabeth's shriek of anger. They bantered back and forth, Elizabeth making Cowlarado apologize for his callous remark several times.

Soon night fell and they packed back up for the suicide run into Cowtown. Cowlarado made a passing fair dummy rider out of the blankets and some yellow brush to mimic blonde hair just enough to fool Boot hill and Saddle sore. Cowlarado felt Elizabeth trembling hard enough to shake his spurs. He leaned down and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She still shook in fright, but not as hard. He urged the horse into a trot and then into an all out gallop. The lights of Cowtown glimmered on the horizon, along with the flashes and bangs that came from weapons fire. Cowlarado bent himself and Elizabeth lower behind the horses' neck, wishing it was his Jezebel they were riding. The gunfire got closer, then there was yelping and howling. More gun shots and screaming as if a thousand bean sidhe had burst from the ground itself. Cowlarado realized it was J.R. and Buffalo Bulls' ride along warriors. Neither went anywhere without at least five tagging along. True enough, riding up on his left and cutting the mule loose, was J.R. and on Cowlarado's right was Buffalo Bull himself. They converged and rode ahead to take any incoming fire. And then, there was Moo and Dakota, on Cyclone and Rebel, with Jezebel next to them, just under the Cowtown sign. The ruckus had woken the town up from it's slumber. People poured out of their houses and the saloon, to watch as Cowlarado came thundering down main street, right to the square. The house reared once and settled as Buffalo Bull grabbed the reins.

"Well, little brother, looks like you got here in time to have dinner." J.R. said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, J.R." Cowlarado laughed and dismounted, and helped Elizabeth down. The horse was taken to the local stables.

"Well, Kid, it looks like we were wrong. You're both alive and late by half a day." Moo said, grinning and shaking Cowlarado's hand. "The whole town is glad to see you, Miss Elizabeth." he was baffled as to why Elizabeth shot a wicked grin at Cowlarado, who groaned, but chuckled.

"It's good to see you again, Marshall. I hate to be a typical high profile witness and all, but I've got a few demands to ensure my compliance with your trial." Elizabeth began archly, but with a hopeful smile.

"And what might those demands be?" Moo asked, warily.

"A hot meal, made by someone who knows how to cook, a hot bath, and a warm bed. All of it, indoors and nowhere near a window. I've had enough of nature to last me till old age." Elizabeth said, with a pained look.

"It was one rattlesnake and it's dead. You got lucky. It could've been so much worse." Cowlarado said, with a laugh at Elizabeths' glower.

"He needs a bath too. Think you could manage to drown him while he's at it?" Elizabeth asked darkly, Moo and Dakota burst out laughing.

"You come on with me honey. I'll make sure you get everything you need." Lily Bovine said, coming up beside Elizabeth.

"You must be Lily Bovine." Elizabeth said brightly. "Cowlarado went on and on about your cooking and how I'd be able to learn from you."

"He did, did he?" Moo asked with a touch of jealous humour in his voice.

"He was right about you too." Elizabeth grinned.

"Right about what." Moo asked, looking a Cowlarado laughing with J.R. Buffalo Bull, and Dakota.

"Nothing in particular. Do you have any rooms in the inn for use? I'd like to get settled." Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"You'll be staying with Miss Lily and Cody. Her home is right near the Sheriffs' office." Moo said and sent Elizabeth off with Lily. As soon as the ladies were gone, Moo turned to Cowlarado. "Report, Deputy Cowlarado." he said, Cowlarado beamed happily at his new status. Cowlarado launched into a heavily edited run down of the past three days. Moo was not sceptical enough to not take Cowlarado at his word. After all, if it was really important, it would come out eventually. Cowlarado didn't keep secrets very well.

AN

Returned to civilization at last. A daring attempt at making the barder and succeeding. I've made Buffalo Bull a tribesman instead of the town blacksmith. He and J.R. are part of the same people, but different splinter tribes. Buffalo Bull is from the more warrior type and J.R. is next in line for Cheiftainship. Tejua was riding with another warrior. Even back then, if you couldn't act your age, you were considered too young to be taken seriously. Cowlarado is well and old enough to be a deputy, but he's too impulsive, like a child. Lily and Kate are going to be kept at arms distance to Elizabeth. She doesn't know how to make and keep sincere friends yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as Lily was showing Elizabeth the saloon, mayor Bulloney walked in, a sly look in his eye when he set his sights on Elizabeth.

"Well, if it isn't our star witness against the good sheriff Terrorbull." Bulloney said, with barely concealed contempt.

"Indeed sir. Who might you be?" Elizabeth asked, in a voice so cool, it could have frozen milk.

"I am Mayor Oscar Bulloney. I'll be presiding as Judge during your trial." Bulloney said, Elizabeth looked down at him, and arched an eyebrow.

"That won't be necessary, I've wired my grandfather, he's commissioned a judge from Bullston to come and officiate. It wouldn't be seemly, if Cowtowns' mayor had to choose between the past and the present sheriffs, would it?" Elizabeth asked smoothly. Bulloney turned an interesting shade of puce, before leaving without another word. "Well, there was no need for poor manners." Elizabeth said with a derisive sniff.

"That was the best thing I have seen since Terrorbull got run out of Cowtown, ten years ago." Lily said with a smile. "I think you'll get along just fine round here." The women laughed together for a moment.

"So, tell me, does Moo have any plans for his future?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

"Not that I know of. He's always been a creature of habit. Change takes him a while." Lily said with a disappointed sigh.

"Cowlarado was right when he said you and the good Marshall had an understanding?" Elizabeth said quietly. "Will he ever ask you to marry him?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since one of us even mentioned courting, not to mention marriage." Lily said wistfully. "I do love him, but he can be so… so…"

"Dense as a fence post?" Elizabeth asked bluntly and grinned when Lily nodded emphatically. "Cowlarado thought I'd be happy with his company and not much else. He seems to emulate Moo a little too much." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"How was the trip here?" Lily asked politely.

"Long, hot, dry, and boring for the most part. I've been waiting for a chance to complain till I'm blue in the face. The dust, the dirt, the lack of hot water and soap. If it wasn't for Cowlarado, I may have gone mad from the heat alone." Elizabeth ranted as Lily chuckled.

"Was he good to you the whole trip.?" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth said with a faraway look, that made Lily think they were thinking of different things. The sigh and smile that appeared on Elizabeth's face confirmed Lily's suspicions.

"Cowlarado behaved like a gentle bull the whole way, didn't he?" Lily asked carefully.

"For the most part. He did startle me into almost drowning myself when I went to the oasis to wash up." Elizabeth said with a grimace. "He seemed to find it funny."

"He would. He's still young enough to think ruining a lady's dress would be funny." Lily shrugged and went to wipe down the bar. "At least he didn't take advantage of you. He's quite the ladies bull around Cowtown. What with him being so handsome and mysterious." Lily said with a light laugh, and noticed the sudden jealous look on Elizabeths' face.

"Course he isn't the marrying kind. He's been here close to eight years and has dallied with women twice that number. He'll make a good law bull, but not much more until he straightens himself out a little more." Lily explained, hoping to nip what she thought was a futile crush in the bud. "He is still young so his peccadilloes aren't worrisome." Lily turned around to look at Elizabeth, only to find her gone.

Elizabeth walked across the dirt road to the Sheriff's office. Dakota had rode out earlier that morning to pick up Saddle sore and Boot hill as witnesses for the defence. Moo was wrangling with Bulloney over the new judge coming down from Bullston, which left Cowlarado in the office alone, writing out his report for the mission Moo had sent him on.

"Cowlarado?" Elizabeth called, going inside the office.

"Miss Betty!" Cowlarado perked up immediately and shoved his papers aside to get up and greet Elizabeth with a quick kiss. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I think I've out grown gossiping. Miss Lily wanted to go on and on about your past love life, and I just couldn't stomach it." Elizabeth said with a grimace. "And she was angling to find out just what we were doing while we were on the trail."

"You didn't let anything slip, did you?" Cowlarado asked quickly.

"I hope not. I think she suspects something. Because she kept saying things that would've made a moon calf lose her temper." Elizabeth said sitting on the edge of the only desk in the office.

"A moon calf?" Cowlarado chuckled.

"Someone who can't see your faults and refuses to believe you have any." Elizabeth explained and read over a part of Cowlarados' report. "For someone who claims to have finished school, your spelling is just awful." she said holding the paper out to Cowlarado.

"That's deliberate. So, does being the fiancé of a law bull strike your fancy?" Cowlarado asked in a husky voice and pulled Elizabeth's knees to his hips.

"I'm sure I'd rather be the fiancé of the next mayor of Cowtown. What school did you attend?" Elizabeth asked, letting Cowlarado wedge himself between her legs.

"I don't think I should tell you. You already know too much about me. It ruins the mystique I've worked hard to build up." Cowlarado whispered, kissing Elizabeth's neck and sliding his hands under her skirt. She let out a mewling sound when his hand found her sensitive center. "But since you're being so accommodating." Cowlarado drawled as Elizabeths' hands found his belt and was carefully unbuckling it. She looked up at him and blushed at how forward she must seem.

"Well?" Elizabeth prompted shyly, as the large buckle fell apart.

"I attended Harvard Law, I finished and graduated with top honours." Cowlarado said, and gripped something flimsy and silky and pulled it aside. Elizabeth squeaked in surprise, but let Cowlarado position her closer to the edge of the desk, before he pushed his clothes out of his way and put her legs around his hips. "Hold on tight, If you fall, you'll be wearing black ink." he chuckled as Elizabeth gasped and clutched his vest tightly.

"Oh, Cowlarado!" Elizabeth moaned as he moved within her. He set a quick pace, Moo or Dakota could return at any minute. The thought sent a thrill through Elizabeth and her climax built quickly, just as she came, Cowlarado did as well. He shook slightly, then pulled away, to lean on the desk and breath heavily.

"How do you keep doing this to me?" Cowlarado asked with a weak smirk. "I used to have plenty of control, but now that disappears whenever you walk by me." he said, helping Elizabeth straighten up. He pulled up his pants and chaps and buckled his belt a little looser than usual. They were settled down and sharing a pitcher of lemonade, when Moo and Dakota came into the office. Both were surprised to see Elizabeth there. Cowlarado and Elizabeth trembled when Dakota sniffed the air and asked them what the lingering scent was. Neither could say. Cowlarado handed his report to Moo, who glanced over it, nodded and put it in the new filing cabinet marked with Cowlarados' name.

"Now, the townsfolk want to have a party to recognize you for your contribution towards putting away Terrorbull and getting a step up on mayor Bulloney. Thing is, it won't be held until after Terrorbull is convicted. I'm also supposed to present you with your deputy star at the party. So, you'll be an unmarked deputy till then." Moo said leaning against the exact spot where Cowlarado had taken Elizabeth. She was desperately trying to keep from laughing, and Cowlarado kept swallowing nervously. "Something wrong Cowlarado?" Moo asked, noticing Cowlarado's lack of positive response.

"Just, just nerves, Moo. I've been waiting years for this day, and now it just seems to have come together so quickly." Cowlarado said pointedly, and gave Elizabeth a glower when she began giggling hysterically.

"Excuse me gentle bulls. But I left Miss Lily's quite without warning and I do believe she may be worried. I'll go see if she has forgiven me." Elizabeth said through her giggles and she almost ran out of the office. The three bulls watched her go, two were bemused, the third was almost livid.

"So, you got to be friends?" Moo asked with a smile.

"Yup, friends! Just friends!" Cowlarado almost yelped, when he saw the grins Moo and Dakota were wearing.

"Good friends, or good friends?" Dakota drawled, emphasising the second phrase to mean more than what it was.

"Uhh." Cowlarado looked as if he'd been slugged in the gut.

"Did you fall for Miss Eliza while you two were out there?" Moo asked with a broader grin.

"Betty. She likes to be called Betty." Cowlarado said absently and let a silly grin slip as he thought about just how friendly he and Elizabeth were.

"Betty is it? Think he's finally caught the real thing?" Dakota asked with a sly smirk at Moo.

"It looks that way to me, Dakota. In a few months, he may just trade in his Deputy star for a pair of wedding rings." Moo said, then stumbled back when Cowlarado surged to his feet in furious embarrassment.

"What would either of you know 'bout courting? You're both too yellow to make any kind of move to court Miss Lily or Miss Kate. If both of you can get up the nerve to ask them to marry your sorry carcasses, then I'll do the same with Miss Betty. Until then, don't go throwing eggs, unless you're sure they can't be thrown back." Cowlarado snarled at Moo and Dakota, and then left the Sheriffs office, leaving both older bulls in a stunned silence.

"Did that just happen?" Dakota asked, he was so surprised, he was speaking in a whisper.

"Cowlarado just grew up, right in front of us. He ain't a kid anymore." Moo said, impressed.

AN

Lily is taking an almost motherly role with Elizabeth. She doesn't mean to insult Cowlarado, or James Edgar Hoofer, as I've named him. I maintain that the Bulls' real names are kept secret. After all, look at what can be done nowadys with ones' real name. Death certificates, false rumours of corruption and illegal activity. Why do you think the Masked Bull keeps his identity so carefully hidden. Going so far as to bust his brother out of jail to conceal it. Even Moo Montana himself, is using a nom de plume. I know for certain that this is what Dakota is doing, 'cause really, Dakota Dude? He's a big blue bull. His name may just be Paul or Cowliath. Hehehe. A play on the David and Goliath theme. Cheesy, I know. But me and my friends way back when talked of nothing else, but our morning cartoons.


	8. Chapter 8

Cowlarado stormed down the street, away from the sheriffs office and the Tumbleweed saloon. He headed out to the public stables and watched as Cody rode his pony well during his riding lesson. Carly and Jake sat on the fence rails and watched as well. He didn't notice when the calves came over and stared at him.

"What?" Cowlarado asked, a little creeped out by the calves staring.

"Did ya really save Miss Betty from the Masked Bull?" Carly asked, looking at Cowlarado shyly.

"Well. Moo and Dakota helped too. I couldn't have done it all on my own." Cowlarado said, then launched into the story of how Elizabeth and he got to Cowtown from outside Copper Grove. The calves, the stable hands, and some passers-by listened to him with rapt attention. When he finished his story, the calves began begging for more stories, so he indulged them and went to the church to have some lemonade and sit in the shade of the cottonwood grove. He stayed there for most of the morning, only stopping his stories when the calves were called home for lunch. He figured he'd cooled his heels long enough, so he headed back to the sheriffs office. On the way, saw Lily and Kate enter the office, both looked serious enough to make him worry. He picked up speed and got to the office, just as Elizabeth was arriving with a large basket.

"Is something wrong, Cowlarado?" Elizabeth asked, letting Cowlarado take the heavy basket. "You look a little worried."

"Miss Lily and Miss Kate just went into the sheriffs' office." Cowlarado said, opening the door and letting Elizabeth enter first. "Do you know why?"

"Something about Kate hearing about my land backing onto hers. She seems to think it's a hoax, and that I'm trying to steal her gold mine." Elizabeth explained. "It's why I was carrying that big basket. Lily said she'd help me with it, but Kate all but dragged her out of the Tumbleweed."

"This is the lunch Miss Lily always brings Moo?" Cowlarado asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't even think of fooling around with it. Lily had me help cook it and I must've ruined three whole loaves of corn bread before I got it right. Lily said, that the more I practice, the better I'll get. We'll be eating a lot of cornbread for a while." Elizabeth said wryly. Cowlarado chuckled at her face.

"Well, we do like cornbread around here." Cowlarado said politely. "It goes with a lot of things. Breakfast, lunch, dinner." he listed off, neither noticed the audience they had gotten.

"Looks like we're going to be lonely old bulls if things 'tween them go any further." Dakota said with a grin.

"Yup, Cowlarado will be married and moved on up to Cowlumbus, before we see Christmas this year." Moo said, making Lily giggle at his mock saddened tone. "We'll have to put up notices for a new junior deputy soon." Kate started laughing.

"At least he'll be off the market, so the empty headed moon calves here will stop goin' on about him." Kate said. "I swear, all I hear when I'm in the ladies shops, is Cowlarado this and Cowlarado that. Especially since he got back last night. I went in today, to get those things for Elizabeth and that's all that was going on."

"Oh yes, the gossip flies like birds here. Especially when one of our town heroes runs a gauntlet of out laws, with a woman on his lap, and allies springing up out of the ground like daisies." Lily said with a light laugh. "Those Buffalo braves were dug in, just waiting to help. J.R. and Buffalo Bull had them keep watch for you."

"All I heard about your little adventure is that Cowlarado had to save you from snakes, drowning, and wild savages." Kate said coolly, she received two sharp looks. One from Elizabeth and the other from Cowlarado.

"Now look here, Miss Kate. There's no need to be talking like that to Miss Betty. She's not a range girl like you. Everything she went through was brand new and she never had any reason to know how to survive on the trail. As for wild savages, Buffalo Bull and J.R. would both be insulted that you'd refer to their kin like so." Cowlarado snapped, before Elizabeth could open her mouth. "Dakota might be sweet on you, but right now, I'm having trouble seeing just why he is." Cowlarado grabbed Elizabeths' arm and dragged her out of the sheriffs office, leaving behind four stunned cattle.

Cowlarado kept walking, his long legs covering more ground than Elizabeths' shorter legs could, making her have to almost run to keep up with him.

"Cowlarado, darling? What's wrong? It can't just be Kate being a little snippy at me." Elizabeth guessed, as Cowlarado stopped dead and she ran into his chest.

"Marry me." Cowlarado said bluntly. "We get married, we don't have to keep secrets, or wonder if one of us has slipped and told more than we should have."

"What? Are, are you serious?" Elizabeth asked in blank faced surprise.

"I ran a gauntlet to get you to safety. I faced down savages, and took on all the snakes in the desert. Not to mention saved you from drowning." Cowlarado listed off, Elizabeth snorted indelicately at him. "What bull would go through all that for a heifer he only wants to be friends with?"

"That last one was your fault. But yes. I'll marry you." Elizabeth said, disregarding Cowlarado's sarcastic question.

"Good. Come with me." Cowlarado said, and hauled Elizabeth to the post office. Once inside, he asked to send his wire in private. Jack O'Hare agreed, a little curious though, that Elizabeth was allowed to hear the message. When Jack saw Elizabeth's confused look, he realized she didn't know horse code. Nothing less than private at least, when one's company didn't know what was being said in horse code. Jack's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Elizabeth kiss Cowlarado's cheek and hug him from behind. He almost fainted dead away when Cowlarado turned his head to get a proper kiss.

"What did you tell them?" Elizabeth asked softly, as she leaned on Cowlarados' shoulders.

"I said that I found a lady to marry. A pretty, intelligent, girl. And that we'd be travelling up to Bullston so they could meet you." Cowlarado said, leaning back and feeling the softness of Elizabeth's breasts pillow his head. He sighed and relaxed in her arms.

"When are we leaving?" Elizabeth asked.

"After the trial, and after the mayor signs the wedding license. I'll probably have to bribe him to do that." Cowlarado said grimacing.

"There's gonna be a wedding?" Jack O'Hare asked excitedly, he had assumed that Cowlarado was finished with the wire and had come into the small room. "Well, let me be the first to congratulate the both of you on your upcoming nuptials."

"Jack" Cowlarado groaned. "Please, keep this under your hat. If the mayor finds out before I can get the license, he'll claim she's a hostile witness."

"That's what you think. Miss Elizabeth here sent out a wire bright and early this morning. A judge is on his way here from Bullston to make sure we ain't going to give Terrorbull a lynching or a milk toast punishment." Jack explained quickly.

"I know. That's why the mayor would want to declare Betty as a hostile. She not only can put Terrorbull away, she practically declared Bulloney unfit as judge and jury. He'll be looking to get revenge any way he can." Cowlarado said.

"Can't your city judge sign and officiate for your wedding?" Jack asked curiously. Cowlarado and Elizabeth looked at each other struck dumb at this revelation. Cowlarado turned to Jack, just as the machine began to click rapidly. Jack was writing quickly as the machine finally wound down.

"For you, Mister Cowlarado. Your momma apparently fainted when she read your wire." Jack said with a grin.

"I did tell her who Betty was." Cowlarado said, reading the wire. "They want to have a reception in Bullston for us, since they can't be here for the wedding."

"How lovely. Bullston in the fall. I've always wanted to see it." Elizabeth said wistfully, then both she and Cowlarado started chuckling.

"We should be heading out. Thanks Jack." Cowlarado said, tipping his hat to the older rabbit, who mimed buttoning his lip.

AN

A longer than usual post as I lost control of the cut and paste option. But we are now almost all caught up. I forgot that the post office runs a TELEGRAPH line and not a wire line.


	9. Chapter 9

Cowlarado and Elizabeth walked back to the Tumbleweed Saloon, Elizabeths' hand in the crook of his elbow. This was gossip worthy contact for an unmarried lady. The gossip mill started churning when Cowlarado was brazen enough to kiss Elizabeth on the street, before leaving. Lily looked up from polishing the bar to see Elizabeth almost float inside.

"Cowlarado cool his head a little?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth said dreamily.

"What has your horns in the clouds?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Promise you won't make a fuss or tell anyone?" Elizabeth asked, looking Lily in the eyes. Lily nodded and went to close the great doors. There weren't any customers this time of day.

"So? What is it that has you so nervous?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. We just can't let anyone find out until after the trial." Elizabeth said and then sighed happily.

"Find out what?" Lily asked, getting antsy.

"Cowlarado and I are going to be married." Elizabeth said happily.

"You and Cowlarado? You've only known him for a few days, honey." Lily said uneasily.

"We spoke about it before we got to Cowtown. He was going to marry me if I was with calf anyway." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"He took advantage of you?" Lily asked, getting angry at Cowlarado for ruining Elizabeth and then dangling marriage only if she was pregnant.

"Oh no. After the first kiss, it was my idea too." Elizabeth said with a grin. "He can be persuasive though." she added with a wicked grin. Lily looked at Elizabeth like she had grown another head.

"Honey, Cowlarado does this all the time. He promises a lady something and the next thing she knows, he's taking her best friend round the town. He's not going to marry you. Not when you're giving him everything he wants from you." Lily said softly and sighed. "He's known as a ladies bull and a play bull."

"I know. I also know that he wired his parents in Bullston to inform them that we were going to be married here and have a big reception there. But as it stands, we may have to go to Bullston to get married. His closest friends don't seem to think much of him at all." Elizabeth said hotly and got up to leave the Tumbleweed.

"Do you even know his name? Has he told you who he really is yet?" Lily asked, trying to get through Elizabeths' thick skull.

"As a matter of fact, Lily, I do know who he is. And he knows exactly who I am. So does his mother, or she wouldn't have fainted when she read his wire. He's from a very old, very well known family and so am I. I would be his sister, if my mother had married his father when they were younger. They attended Bullston elite schools, and were sent to all the same functions. Women for husband hunting and bulls for trophy wives. My mother eventually married my father, when his father married his long time Bullston sweet heart." Elizabeth said coolly, "So yes, I know who Cowlarado is. I know where he came from and where he's going to go. I'm going to be there every step of the way." she added and flounced out of the Tumbleweed.

She realized she had no where else to go when she was on the side walk. She saw the young calves out playing and watched them, with a small smile on her face. After a few minutes she walked off to the ladies store and went inside to look around. She was immediately aware of the stares and whispers that hit her from behind. Keeping her head held high, she looked at the fabric and incidentals for a lady's daily use. She came across yards of spider fine lace, and a lovely blue silk.

"That's been marked down." said the store clerk. "It's been sitting on that shelf for months."

"I'll take it. Oh, do you do credit? I have no money here in Cowtown." Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I'll open a tab for you. Name?" asked the clerk, she was a pretty little ewe.

"Elizabeth Cowthers. Of Cowlumbus, Cowhio." Elizabeth said and watched as the girl pulled the slim bolt of silk off the shelf and wrapped it tissue paper. "And four yards of that lace too, please." Elizabeth said quickly. The girl nodded and measured it out carefully, then wrote down how much Elizabeth owed on a new piece of paper.

"Shall I have it delivered?" asked the ewe.

"I'm staying with Miss Lily. Have it sent there please." Elizabeth said with a nod and left the store. Whispers escalated from the small sitting room in the store, when she left. Elizabeth shook her head, at least here, the ladies would wait until her back was turned, to start gossiping about her.

She went into the grocery and dry goods store, looking around for things she might use after she and Cowlarado built their home on her land outside of Cowtown. She smiled at the young goat clerk, and went up and down the aisles. Everything was dreadfully out of fashion and so old as to be useless. This wouldn't do. Elizabeth began thinking and purchased a stationary set from the store on credit. She'd have to send to her grandfather and have thick hardwood lumber sent down. Her grandmother would know what was needed to furnish an enormous sprawling ranch house. A few rooms would be set aside for future children and guest rooms. Elizabeth thanked the comet that she had paid attention to her close friend Howard, he was training to become an architect and had taught her basic floor planning and design.

As she headed back to Lilys' home, she was fully occupied with thinking on how she should decorate Cowlarado's study. By the time she set the stationary on the desk in the little room she was staying in, she had planned out most of the ground floor of her imaginary home. Of course, she'd have to hire maids to help keep it all clean, a cook staff to handle the feeding of the staff, and a stable crew. She was going to get here mule back from the public stables. She wondered if she should send for her maid from the city, or do without. She didn't need anyone to tie a corset, she was never squeezing into one again, but having someone help with her hair and basic cleaning would be a relief. She briefly considered setting up a nanny on notice, but discarded idea. She and Cowlarado would raise their own children.

Elizabeth then realized something, Cowlarado worked as a deputy, he'd need to be close to town, not an hour away if Moo ever needed him in a hurry. Elizabeth thought for a while. The ground the church was on was lovely and relocating the church wouldn't be difficult, since the cemetery was outside the town. Elizabeth set the idea aside for now. Lily had wanted her to help in the saloon, to earn her keep. Lily didn't accept credit, so Elizabeth was expected to help in the saloon when Lily asked. She dressed in the pink dress Lily had lent her for working in the saloon, and sighed. In a weeks time, she wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to.

Cowlarado walked into the saloon, behind Moo and Dakota. They always went to the saloon for dinner. They sat down at their usual table and waited for Lily to come over. Elizabeth did instead, and she looked frazzled.

"You doing okay, there Miss Betty?" Moo asked, surprised at Elizabeth's appearance.

"Lily is a slave driver. And I'm not very good at anything outside embroidery frames and lace bobbins." Elizabeth grumbled setting down flatware. "I spent most of my life learning how to tell others what to clean. I never thought I'd be doing it."

"You were spoiled." Dakota said with a gentle chuckle.

"I enjoyed being spoiled and shallow. I never had to do anything that would put so much as a hair out of place." Elizabeth said archly. "But if I'm going to live here, then I'm going to learn how to do all of this, until I'm good at it." she added firmly.

"You plan on staying? This ain't really a place for city ladies. Everything will seem harder for you." Moo cautioned.

"Why Marshall, are you so eager to see me gone?" Elizabeth asked with a sweet grin. "Because I'll stay, just to spite you." she grinned at Moo, who was now chuckling at her. Cowlarado and Dakota laughed, as Moo attempted to look put out, but only laughed a little more.

"So what can I get you gentle bulls?" Elizabeth said, feeling Lily's eyes on her back.

"Three sarsaparillas, and what's the special tonight?" Cowlarado asked, Elizabeth smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"The dinner special, is green bean casserole, with biscuits, and for dessert, lemon meringue or peach cobbler. I'll warn you now, Lily had me make the biscuits. They look okay, but I'd be careful." Elizabeth warned with a playful wink.

"Well, I'll have the special." Moo said, he was echoed by Dakota and Cowlarado.

"Three sarsaparillas and three specials. Will you like dessert tonight, gentle bulls?" Elizabeth asked brightly, when Lily passed by. "I'm telling you, she's a mean boss. Sure she's nice outside when she isn't working, but just let her get you to work for her." Elizabeth whispered fearfully, gaining chuckles.

"We know all about Miss Lily being tough to work for. You're preaching to the choir, sweet heart." Cowlarado said shaking is head ruefully. Elizabeth huffed and left to get their orders filled. She also went to the bar and got the sarsaparillas.

AN.

Ah yes, the dreaded work. High society women never worked unless they were restless and their families allowed them the opportunity to do so. They were always kept doing secretary work, whether they were good at it or not. The only reason Lily owns the Tumbleweed is because the studio who made the show needed a strong lead female to balance their strong lead males. Kate is the balance to Cowlarado and Dakota as she is both tomboyish and ladylike, where they are a roughrider and a high class gentleman. In the show, Cowlarado shows good intelligence that wouldn't come from a whole life spent living on the range, or even in the country. And what real cowboy carried a guitar in place of extra supplies? Unless he made his living off that guitar, he wouldn't have it with him often. Things like that would be expensive.


	10. Chapter 10

Cowlarado watched her go, a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, Moo?" Cowlarado began slowly. Elizabeth set their drinks down and whisked away, distracting Cowlarado easily with the dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, Cowlarado?" Moo prompted. Cowlarado started and turned back to Moo.

"Maybe next week, there's going to be a wedding." Cowlarado began. "You and Dakota are welcome to come." Cowlarado said slowly.

"Well, who's the happy couple?" Moo asked, pleased. "I don't think I heard of anyone around these parts looking to get hitched."

"Me and Elizabeth." Cowlarado mumbled into his sarsaparilla.

"Who?" Dakota asked, leaning closer to hear.

"I asked Miss Betty to marry me. We're going to get married after the trial." Cowlarado said a little louder, trying not to be heard by anyone else in the saloon. Moo and Dakota stared at him in stunned disbelief. Neither bull could form a coherent thought, let alone put that thought into words.

"What did you do?" Moo almost growled.

"Nothing! Within the past four hours." Cowlarado trailed off weakly.

"You compromised my lead witness?! You're a deputy, you have to know this will destroy our case against Terrorbull and ultimately, Bulloney!" Moo hissed, keeping his voice down, just enough to keep from strangling Cowlarado. "What on the Mesa were you thinking?!"

"Nothin' besides a pretty face." Dakota rumbled, glaring daggers at Cowlarado.

"I thought you were responsible enough to keep your head on your shoulders. Clearly, I was mistaken." Moo sighed.

"Now wait a minute Moo. You're jumping the gun here. I am responsible. I'm doing the right thing, and I did as you asked and got her here alive. Where did I go wrong?" Cowlarado demanded.

"You went wrong when you deliberately misled my witness. And when you pulled this marriage stunt." Moo pointed out coldly

"It ain't a stunt! I'm marrying her and that's that. And I never misled your witness. I won't even go to the court house so she can't be coerced by me being there." Cowlarado offered hopefully.

"Oh, you'll be there. You'll be right in the front row. Every time Miss Elizabeth looks at you when she's on the stand, you will know that it is one more rope that binds, cut off Terrorbull. And you aren't keeping this secret either. After we finish eating, you and Elizabeth are marching your behinds down to city hall and filling out that marriage license." Moo said coldly. "Also, you are now on probation. As deputy, your conduct and character must be of sterling quality. There will be no slip of your manners, no breach of a lady's curfew, and certainly no fooling around from now until your wedding, the day after tomorrow. You will marry Elizabeth, and there will not be any getting out of it." Moo said.

"There's one more thing, Moo." Cowlarado said nervously.

"She had better not be carrying your calf before your wedding." Moo warned.

"We wouldn't know that, it's way too early, but that's neither here nor there!" Cowlarado said quickly, trying to back pedal. "I told my parents I'd be bringing Betty up to Bullston to meet them. We'd be gone at least a month, what with travelling, and the reception they wanna throw."

"I don't care about what your honey moon entails. Just so long as Terrorbull is put away, and Elizabeth isn't declared unfit." Moo said, just as Elizabeth arrived with their dinners.

"Another round of sarsaparillas gentle bulls?" Elizabeth asked lightly, Dakota nodded and handed her his mug. Cowlarado held out his mug as well, but remained silent. "Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"The wedding's been moved to the day after tomorrow, and as soon as you're done work, you and I are going to see the mayor to get our license." Cowlarado said not looking up at Elizabeth.

"Not that I don't mind. But weren't we going to keep the mayor out of this for as long as possible?" Elizabeth asked. "What about him trying to have me proven as hostile?"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Moo said coolly. Elizabeth was just as guilty in this mess as Cowlarado was. "You go on and tell Miss Lily that I said you needed to leave a little early tonight. I have papers for you to sign."

"I told Lily early today that Cowlarado and I were getting married. She seemed to think it was a bad idea." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Only 'cause of the reputation he brought with him, when he first showed up." Dakota said. "A bull gets mighty thirsty talking so." he added gently reminding Elizabeth of the mugs in her hand.

"Oh. Moo, may I get you a refill?" Elizabeth asked, Moo slid his glass over to her and she hurried to the bar and back, then went to talk to Lily.

She looked shocked and went over to talk to Moo, after Cowlarado and Elizabeth had left, and try to convince him not to make such a rash decision.

"Moo, they could wait for the city judge to come and sign the certificate." Lily said reasonably, Moo shook his head.

"The Code Of the West says: You make your bed, you gotta lie in it." Moo said sagely.

"But Moo, you're punishing them needlessly. They were planning on getting hitched after the judge finished the trial." Lily pointed out.

"Look, Miss Lily, I know I'm being hard on them. But Cowlarado is a deputy now, he has to get it through his skull, that everything he does will have consequences. Some times, those will be harsh lessons, but he'll rise to the challenge. He always has." Moo said, with a wry smirk. "That boy could do anything with the right motivation." he added.

"He could. And to think that he'll be gone for more than a month or two." Lily said.

"He said a month only." Moo said a little confused.

"He must not remember well, how long it takes to put together even a small soiree. He'll be waiting for the reception for at least a month and a half. Invites have to be sent and confirmed. The food, the decorations. Even new uniforms for servants. Not to mention clothes for both of them, his parents and her family will have to travel from Cowhio and stay in Bullston." Lily listed off. "And that doesn't include any other social calls after the reception. They could be required to travel and visit the rest of his family living too far away to attend."

"So he could be gone months, not just one." Moo said with a sigh. "I can't keep him on as deputy if he's gone that long after being named."

"Hold off giving him the badge until he gets back." Lily suggested. "It'll give him something to come back to."

"If Elizabeth doesn't talk him into staying in Bullston or Cowlumbus." Moo said dryly. "She has a way with him. Can talk him into anything."

"She has a head on her shoulders and is using it to make sure she has a good husband." Lily said. "Her example is a good one, if one overlooks her indiscretions."

"What are you getting at, Miss Lily?" Moo asked cautiously.

"I expect you to take me to the town's Founding Day picnic next month Moo. I also expect you to start thinking hard on when you are going to ask me to marry you." Lily said boldly and swept away from the table Moo was sitting at. He sat there, stunned speechless. Dakota came back from the privy and had to shake Moo to bring him back to himself.

"What's got into you?" Dakota asked.

"I think I just got engaged, but still have to go through all the preparations and courting." Moo said faintly, and more than a little impressed. Lily was thoroughly modern and telling him what she expected was here way of driving home that she wouldn't wait forever for him to do it. She would go ahead and buy a ring under his name, hand it to him, and tell him to get down on one knee right then, and propose like he meant it. She would probably make him do it several times until he got it right as well.

Dakota was chuckling at the fish slapped face Moo had.

"Let's get you somewhere quiet. You seem to need time to think."

"So do you. How long do you reckon Miss Kate will wait before making you ask her to get married? I can tell you, she won't want to wait too long after Lily's married." Moo said, Dakota got a far away look in his eyes.

"Miss Kate did look awful pretty in her mama's wedding dress." Dakota rumbled, surprising Moo with his ready acceptance. "Wouldn't mind settling down soon. Getting too old, to not have a family to come home to." he added quietly.

"Dakota?" Moo said in a strangled voice, caught somewhere between mirth and surprise.

"What? Miss Kate and I been talking 'bout getting for a long time. We just never could agree on when the right time was. A summer wedding, would be best. Long enough for you to have your June wedding and honey moon, so we ain't stepping on your shirt tails." Dakota said thoughtfully. "You best be asking Miss Lily by the Founding Day picnic, so she can put her wedding together for June."

"June it is. If Miss Lily will agree." stammered Moo, so shocked, he didn't fully realize what he was saying.

"Then I'll go tell Miss Kate when to plan the wedding." Dakota rumbled and left Moo out front the sheriffs' office, wondering just what under the sun had happened that evening to have him and Dakota nearly wed to their respective ladies, and Cowlarado applying for a marriage certificate. That thought made Moo swear colourfully and tear off to get to the mayors' office.

AN

Now we caught up to the handwritten story as of 06/12/12.

There may be some new chapters or only just one as I type and copy and paste. Moo is a good guy, just stuck in the old ways and what he considers to be good manners. I needed a bad guy and with Terrorbull in custody, because who else would lead nameless, and useless, bandits in a last ditch thirty to sixty chance of winning, effort to stall a witness and quite possibly kill her in the process, adding murder to his rap sheet? So, Bullston will be seen soon, and possibly Cowhio again. Elizabeths' grandparents need to know that she's okay, and they have totally slipped her mind in the whirlwind her life has been for the last week.


End file.
